The Dawn of the Outcasts
by TheDarkAce
Summary: They were supposed to be a secret, only known by the higher-ups. However, Life for Naruto was never meant to be simple, a chance encounter and a curious genin had seen to that. Now given a chance to rectify a mistake of the old, What will Hiruzen do? And more importantly, how will the Outcasts react? Mysteries abound. AU and OOCness. No pairing until later. Strong Naruto.


**Welcome to the Outcasts! **

**Summary: The Outcasts were a meant to be a secret. They were never meant to be a part of the light but a chance encounter and a curious genin ruins everything. With the secret out in the open, what will Hiruzen do? and more importantly, How will Outcasts react to the sudden change in the lives? Lets find out!**

**The Prologue will be in 4 parts. These chapters will give insight into the behaviour of the Outcasts. **

**Chapter 1: The Prologue(Recruitment of The Outcasts)**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was tired, weary and overworked. There was once a time when he enjoyed being the Hokage but that time had passed a long time ago. Numerous failures, a lifetime of regrets, and his inability to do anything to remedy his mistakes had seen to that. He simply had too much work to be anything other than a Hokage. Sure he went out with Minato's heir every now and then but he knew that once little Naruto realised how manipulative and deceitful this old man was, it would simply be a matter of time before the boy started hating him and left the village. But, for all his mistakes, he knew Naruto was too valuable to be allowed to leave the village, therefore, he ensured that Naruto made a promise to himself, stating that Naruto would become the Hokage and to further gurantee that Naruto would stay in the village, he made Naruto an Outcast. There, Naruto would be forced to make bonds with other people of his age. As for the other two he'd chosen, he knew that they were not as simple they made themselves out to be. He knew that the First and The Second would be rolling in their graves if they realised he was manipulating a little child, but there was little he could do, he told himself, so that one day he may believe what he was saying.

~The OutCasts~

It was a good day, Naruto thought as he was on the way home after attending the Shinobi Academy for the first time, because it marked the beginning of his walk on the path of the shinobi. It was going to be awesome. On second thoughts, maybe the four years are going to suck. Naruto sighed, although he knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, even he understood that the academy teachers more or less hated his guts, just like all the other villagers. From ignoring his answer to the name call, to shouting on him whenever he asked a question, or keeping him outside the class for the smallest mistakes, it was apparent to all the children in class that the teachers hated Naruto and they quickly realised that messing around with Naruto was the easiest option and whatever they did to him would be ignored. It was only the civilian children though, Naruto knew, the children from the shinobi clans were cool or at least they had enough tact to not openly display their hatred. Sometimes Naruto wondered why he even bothered to stay in the village, where nobody cared for him in the least. Unbidden, the faces of Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan and Jiji flashed upon his mind as Naruto realised why he stayed, not to mention his promise to Jiji of protecting the village and becoming the Hokage. However, he wasn't naive enough to believe that the path to becoming Hokage was easy, he knew that to be a shinobi was _to endure_, and the Hokage was epitome of what it meant to be a shinobi. His naivete and stupiduty was, in fact, just a mask, which only people who cared would know. From an early age, Naruto had realised that smiling and acting ignorant reduced the hatred of other people, if only by a little. Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he reached his apartment. To Naruto's surprise and curiosity, a letter and a bag was placed before the door of his house. He quickly tore the cover of the letter and started reading the contents of it. After reading the letter, Naruto was shocked, but he did as the letter said. He quickly took all his belongings from his house, which were not much, packed them in the bag provided and left for the Hokage Tower, curious about what his future would now hold.

~The OutCasts~

Hinata was a kind heiress, any civilian would tell one as much. She was as gentle as the wind, and treated everybody with respect. Due to this, many believed that Hinata was not meant to be a shinobi. Because, after all, what was a shinobi who could not kill? In the Hyūga clan, this attitude was treated as a weakness. They mistook her kindness for weakness and started dismissing Hinata as nothing more than a burden to get rid of. Although she was given everything a heir should be given, she was treated with far less respect than what her position demanded. Or, at least, that was the condition in the Main house, the members of the Branch house, on the other hand, treated Hinata with much more respect, due to her non usage of the cursed seal and her inherent kindness. Her father, Hiashi Hyūga, could not do much in regards to her treatment. All he could do was to train her in hope that she could become strong, strong enough to face any obstacles that come her way, both outside and inside the clan. He, therefore, adopted the persona of a cold and uncaring father, in hopes that his elder daughter would toughen up and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was just like her mother, in more than one way. It had been so long since he had removed the mask, that the mask became real. But, unbeknownst to Hiashi and the Hyūga clan, Hinata had toughened up. Each day her hatred of the Great Hyūga clan grew stronger and stronger. Their mistreatment of her only added to Hinata bitterness. Hinata had become pretty competent with the Gentle Fist style of the clan, but Hinata realised that Hyūga clan were not worth showing her true prowess. The only reason she had not left the godforsaken clan was because of her little sister. Her cute, innocent, little sister. But now was not the time for brooding, Hinata realised as she read the message given to her by Hokage-sama just a few moments before, it was time to make a decision. One would completely alter her life. Hinata bit her lip, usure of what to do. Unbidden, all the _spars_ with her father, her mistreatment on the hands of the main house came to her mind and Hinata realised that she could be a little selfish. Some time after, a mysterious fire started burning in Hinata's room, one that ended as soon as it burnt everything left in her room.

~The OutCasts~

Sakura was alone at home. Not that she minded, she had become used to it. Sakura knew that her mother had a shift at the hospital and would be coming home late, as she always did. A lot had changed for Sakura in the past few months. After her father suddenly died, her mother had changed and not for the better, in Sakura's opinion. Her mother used to work in the hospital even before her father died but the work timings were relaxed. Now, however, Sakura rarely saw her mother. She would leave early in the morning and would come home late in the night. It was as if a lot more people had started becoming injured, but Sakura knew the truth. It was that, after the death of her husband, she threw herself at work in hopes that it would lessen her pain. What she did not realise, however, was that her absence in her daughter's life was hurting Sakura, who had to deal not only with her father's death, but also lack of emotional support from her mother. It made Sakura withdrawn and aloof from her civilian friends, much like how her mother had withdrawn from Sakura's life. Her aloofness, however, was misinterpreted by others as shyness and as a result many children her own age tried to bully her, but they realised, sooner or later, that one did not just simply mess with a mind leagues above their own. As a direct result, Sakura wanted to be away from people as much as possible, and the Third Hokage's letter just provided a perfect opportunity to do just that. Just like Hinata's room, a fire burned down Sakura's house and the only relief for Sakura's mother was that her house was insured,

**And cut! Love it, Hate it, like it? Be sure to review! It is just a random plot bunny that come to my mind one day. Just decided to try my hand at it. Its basically a story which features a more militaristic Konoha with a specialised brach of ANBU known as Outcasts, which only recruits young ****children. In a way, it can be said that this is Hiruzen's version of Root. This has been formed mainly because Hiruzen is more militaristic than he was in canon. Hopefully, the next update will be soon. Lets see.**

**Signing out,**

**TheDarkAce**


End file.
